cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Invasion Conspiracy 2
Well the Forge of the Night Sky took over the world,and sent weird stuff everywhere and shut down the internet and replaced it with the Forgenet,a stupid version of the internet,they made the whole world weird and sent loads of cloned versions of Soviet satellites to space to spy on bathrooms and even created the Global Bathroom Accociation (GBA) and turned their organization into the Global Government of the Night Sky (GGNS) They had loads of subsidiaries,which explained why Bill Gates was added to Minecraft Subsidiaries of the GGNS *Microsoft (led by Bill Gates) ,it's obvious,they developed tech like computers *GBA (led by Agent Gun) The Global Bathroom Accociation was an organization of guys devoted to making sure bathrooms stay the way they want... *The Bills (led by Rehpic Llib) Spy-Heads *Bungie (led by Spartan360) Guys whole specialize in creating military stuff *Viacom (led by Mr. President) Guys whole specialize in mind-control and military training *Forge Military (led by Supreme Commander Krill) The Military of the face Troop types the FotNS army reformed after they took over the world *Foot Soldier of the Forge The standard guys who always get pwned *Heavy Soldier of the Forge Heavy guys who eat a lot *Marine Soldier of the Forge Aquatic versions of the standard guys who always get pwned Enemies *Blue Resistance (defeated) *Union of Remnants of Former Country States (URFCS) ** United States ***Pennsylvania ***Texas *** California ***Wyoming **Germany **Canada ***Quebec **Sweden **England *Sector III *Mojang The Story I was in town playing with pieces of the broken roflcopter,the FotNS took down the Blue Resistance There were troops everywhere,Herobrine constantly looked over the city and teleported into a barber shop and melted it and turned it into more troops I heard lasers being fired and the troops started attacking,then a guy came over and launched an Atomic-Nuclear-Hydrogen-Cetite-Nitrogen-Helium Laser at a company of troops and converted them back to the foam,he then teleported away,Rehpic Llib inspected it a couple seconds later I think I was in England,I heard URFCS troops are coming to take back Russia,that's one huge country I saw some Roflcopters come over being chased by other Roflcopters,the Roflcopters landed and troops came out and the other ones landed and the troops started fighting,then a load of Foot Soldiers of the Forge came and started attacking then resistance troops came and started fighting them I ran away in a Roflcopter,I looked at a map on the secret website called 7378384.7738374.com (don't click that link it's not a real site) it said this (be prepared) List of Countries by occupier *North England (Resistance) *South England (Forge) *Germany (Forge) *Ireland (Forge) *United States (Resistance) *East Russia (Resistance) *West Russia (Forge) *Center of Russia (Neutral) *West Canada (Neutral) *East Canada (Neutral) *North Greenland (Forge) *South Greenland (Neutral) *Mexico (Forge) *West Sweden (Forge) *East Sweden (Neutral) *Argentina (Neutral) *Chile (Forge) *Rest of South America (Resistance) *Japan (Resistance) *India (Reiststance) *North Africa (Resistance) *South Africa (Neutral) *Rest of World (Forge) Yeah I was scared because there were turrets and soldiers and Roflcopters everywhere then I saw Jeremy,Alan and... Doge and... Nyan Cat and... a talking sandwich Meanwhile at the Capital of GGNS... At the place was *Rehpic Llib with a load of clones of kids created with the substance *Bill Gates with a load of MicroMen *Herobrine with his Eyeball Grunts and Monsters *Spartan360 with his grunts *Mr. President with his Viacomians *Supreme Commander Krill with his army *General Grievous with his battle droids (how the heck did he get here) *Nick with his Nickians *The Diamond Minecart with his Diamond Minions *Agent Gun with his Flush Commandos and at the front was... *GUY FACE with his bodyguards Guy Face told Agent Gun two send a battalion led by Captain Axe to Russia to get Robert and his friends back to me We were in Russia and we landed to get some gas but the roflcopter broke down and we walked and saw a ship in the air which dropped down and a bunch of Flush Commandos came out with Captain Axe in the back Oh god there had to be at least 1,000 of them They shot at us with their Aqua Rifles so Nyan Cat zoomed through them and defeated loads of them,then Alan stole some of their rifles and we had weapons and we shot at them,Agent Gun came out and used his thing to get Alan to follow him to the ship,oh great Alan was Brain washed The troops retreated so we defeat Captain Axe with Nyan cat We stole a ship nearby and followed them but then they went in the middle of a battle between the resistance and Forge,the ship got blown up by Resistance We went back to the ground and saw loads of parts everywhere,we apparently discovered the location of the Forge base with them,it was in Greenland underground back at the forge base Guy Face tells Herobrine to send 5 battalions of Eyeball Grunts and Monsters to Russia Back to me We see a huge army coming towards us led by Captain O,Captain Six,Captain Are,Captain Wat and Captain Nayn,we shoot at them and we try to get rid of them we get in the roflcopter and fly away Back at base Guy Face tells all of his commanders to search for me and my friends then they all go away but Rehpic is told by Face to stay with his army and guard the base,he tells Herobrine to come back with his minions to guard also So then... *Agent Gun was sent to Canada *Bill Gates and DanTDM were sent to Aboveground Greenland *Spartan360 and General Grevious were sent to the islands near Canada *Nick and Mr. President were sent to Iceland *Krill stayed in his castle in Germany back to us we learned that they were all over the world so we went to Iceland cause it was closest When we got there,there were military things everywhere,we went on to a ship and we fought threough it and hijacked it and we destroyed a load of other ships,there were loads of troops everywhere and we realized most or this place was turned into a massive military base We tore through the enemies and got to the center of the base in about two hours,then Nick came out with his troops we fought them,we defeats the troops in about 5 minutes and we fought Nick Nick took out his Nuke-Zooka and fired and destroyed most of his base Jeremy fired at him and destroyed his nukezooka Nick ran away and fell inside a shark and the shark ate him,then we saw Roflcopters fly away,apparently mr. president had fled we went to Germany and fought Krill but he got away We went to Canadian islands and we fought Spartan360 and we took his guru tines and blew him up General Grevious went to Greenland so we had to defeat... *Herobrine *Rehpic Llib *Krill *Bill Gates *Dan *Agent Gun We went to Green land and saw more guys but they went to the base and un Brain washed Alan We went in the base and yelled stop Herobrine and Agent Gun came to us "Alan you take on Agent Gun,Nyan you take on Herobrine,I will take on Guy" I went to Guy and a load of bodyguards popped up with rifles loaded,then I shot all of them,Guy turned on his shield and I started shooting it so I could destroy it Alan was fighting Agent Gun and then he activated the "Gun" Nuke the beam fired a nuke into the ap-nose-fear,Nyan was beating Herobrine but then he started Eating Nyan's power-tart "Jeremy take on Bill,Doge take on Gun with Alan" Doge went over and bit Gun's hand and destroyed the remote uh oh WE CANT TURN OFF THE NUKE! The nuke zoomed towards Africa Doge bit Gun's hand again and broke it but gun used his other non broken hand and then Doge broke that too along with his legs then Doge threw Gun into the nuke and he turned into the substance "Doge take on Dan" Dan took out a mega-sword and attacked Doge,but doge was too fast and Dan went into his ship to Germany "Doge take on Bill with Jeremy" Bill was using his Microsofter to summon Microzombies Hundreds of them were attacking, Then Guy created a Giant Spider which Doge attacked and accidentally unleashed a swarm of Drones from halo The drones attacked Doge but doge destroyed them The giant spider then blew up The rest of the drones flew everywhere and then flew outside after several seconds and flew all the way to Germany Nyan had an idea and blasted Herobrine with the rainbow farts and drove him into the nuke and he said oh no and Nyan came back down and loads of troops came and started firing everywhere Alan picked up a Needler and fired at the enemy soldiers Then Roflcopters appeared above and started firing at us,I went up and hijacked one and destroyed the others then Guy escaped to Germany with the Drones and Dan "Alan fight Bill,I will fight Rehpic,Jeremy take on Krill" Alan fought Bill with the Needler and doge came over and held off the Microzombies and destroyed them Alan hit Bill and with it and he turned into the substance,turns out it was just a clone I fought Rehpic and he summoned Skeleking and he had a Massive Gold Sword and he fought me,I told Alan to take him on Rehpic summoned Enderking,Crabking,Dragon King and Zombie King "Nyan take on Dragon and Zombie,Doge take on Crabking and Enderking" Jeremy fought Krill and punched him in the face with an Energy Sword and he instantly turned into the substance so Jeremy fought Crab and Ender with Doge Nyan zoomed into Dragon and went inside of him and blew him up and them he turned the Zombie King into the substance Nyan fought Skeleking with Alan and turned Skeleking into the substance and took his sword,everyone fought Crab and Ender and turned them into the substance and then Rehpic summoned an army and everyone else fought it,Rehpic destroyed me gun and he started powering up a plasma blast but Nyan blasted him into the Nuke and he created a massive explosion that created a hole in the nuke which caused the substanec to fall onto the base and started melting it,we escaped on a Roflcopter and desided to go Africa to stop the nuke the army summoned by Rehpic melted We went onto the nuke and Alan tried to smash the control panel,when it got close to the land he saw it transformed some land into Foam Fields I remembered that the foam can be manipulated with static electricity so I rubbed my hair and turned the substanec into a massive bomb,we flew away in the roflcopter and made balloons to make it float into the beam,the nuke blew up near it destroying the beam and Herobrine with it,we flew to England to plan... ___________________________________________________________________________ To be continued in Minecraft Invasion Conspiracy Part 3 ___________________________________________________________________________ Dan came back to the remains of the base and picked up the Skeleking's Skull,Enderking's Pearl and Crabking's Claw and he had a combination of a worried and optimistic look on his face he then saw Herobrine's Crystal... Category:Story Category:Former Pastas Category:USSR Category:2000s Category:Computers